


Getting To Like You

by PurpleD54



Series: Casual [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleD54/pseuds/PurpleD54
Summary: What can happen at SHIELD behind the scenes especially if there are no current missions.





	Getting To Like You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these Marvel babies. Just like to take them out for a joy ride.  
> This is part of the Casual series. You will need to read that first.

            When Clint Barton's alarm went off at 04:00, he groaned and wondered what he had gotten himself into. Then he jumped out of bed determined to start the day right. _Be a better friend. Be a better agent._ He could do this. The baby agents would only be with him for 2 weeks. He remembered John and Angela's faces filled with hope about being successful and knew that he would find a way to help them all. He jumped out of bed and into the shower.

            At the range, he stopped and did his stretches before getting out his equipment. He was always careful to warm up his muscles so he could function properly. When he was 10 minutes into shooting, the door opened and his baby agents came in to watch him. He was surprised.

            "How did you know I was here?"

            Angela laughed, "He said to say that a little Ninja told us. And we want to see you shoot. We've never seen anyone with a bow and arrow before. At least not at your level. This is so much cooler than summer camp level." Clint laughed,

            "Ok, showing off is not what I had in mind for this morning but you can watch. It's really kind of boring and repetitious." As Clint began shooting again, he could almost feel the smiles behind him. That energy buoyed him up into his happy place faster than usual. For the next hour they sat and watched him, oo-ing and aw-ing in happy delight. He did a little showing off too. He made happy faces on some of the targets and split one of his practice arrows in half at the bulls eye.

            "Okay guys, how about you all practice shooting on your own. I'll come around and check your form."

            "I can handle that for you Agent Barton," said Phil stepping out of the shadows.

            "Sir, you surprised me. Everyone, meet Senior Agent Coulson. He apparently is going to assist us for a bit today." _Damn Ninja_ he thought affectionately.

            Phil ignored their astonished faces and quickly organized the agents into their lanes and got them started. Then he came back to watch Clint.

            "This was a good idea you had, sir. Thank you. It will give me a baseline of shooting scores to work with for them."

            "You will be able to see how much they improve when they practice games on their own," said Phil.

            "I know this isn't technically part of their fighting practice but it's all connected and if they can feel better about one part, they are going to feel better about other parts too."

            "You are correct, Agent Barton," Phil said.

            Phil went back to checking on the baby agents. He made sure they weren't starting any bad habits. It took a lot of practice on the range. Then Clint checked out each of them. He made suggestions that Phil would not have thought of and Phil decided maybe he could try some of those tips also the next time he was shooting. Scores improved right away with Clint's help and they were excited.

            "I have to get back to my office and collect a file for a meeting, Agent Barton. I enjoyed hearing your insights with the agents. I will need to try some of those things myself."

            "Any time, Agent Coulson. And thank you for your assistance. Everyone say thank you to Senior Agent Coulson." Clint demanded.

            "Thank you Senior Agent Coulson," they all sang in a chorus. Phil loosed a very small smile for the agents and left the range.

            Clint led them all to a large table where they all sat to clean their weapons. Clint could see that they were proficient with this at least. He talked about muscle memory for these actions also and made suggestions for increasing their speed with weapon assembly. Afterwards, they headed back to the R&D dance studio which had become their _de facto_ classroom and sat down to stretch. Clint was pleased to notice that they kept his stretches and worked hard to loosen up the right way. Clint talked to them about core strength and how important it was, telling them about some of his missions where his core strength kept him going. He also told them he wanted them to work on their own with stretching. And he said they would have access to hand/eye coordination games that they could practice on their own. They all responded with happy noises.

            When they were done stretching, Clint put the country music on again. He wanted to see if they remembered the line dance. They were enthusiastic and performed the steps well after a short warm up. Then they moved to the fighting moves. Those they remembered better and were moving in perfect synch.

            "And let's go jogging," Clint shouted, "Follow me." They jogged down the hall to a back door that led outside to a running path. They were still in synch and it was slow enough so everyone was comfortable. The jogging path was a paved area that went through a stand of trees, around a small pond and back again. The entire round was a mile in length. Clint led them around 3 times. Everyone was still comfortable. They stopped and began stretching right away. Clint was pleased to see them take initiative for themselves this way.

            When they were back inside, everyone had a bottle of water and walked around cooling off a bit. Clint called them together after they had rested.

            "I don't want to wear you out with jogging. I expect you all to do that on your own time now. Jogging is the thing that will build up your core strength the fastest. Try every day to go a bit farther and a bit faster. Record your time and distance and send it to me in an email. But for today we are going to learn some more fight moves. This time it will be with waltz music." Clint moved to the controls and put on waltz music and showed them the moves he had in mind. Then they all did it together over and over. Then Clint turned off the music and they worked on it without music. Then he told them it was time to speed up. He put on some techno music and performed the moves at a faster pace. They all copied him and worked hard learning and performing the moves, folding them into muscle memory. It felt like they were all in a trance when suddenly the music turned off. Everyone still kept moving which surprised Clint but made him proud of his agents.

            The loudspeaker was blaring lockdown instructions. Clint led them over to a vent cover and took it off with a few practiced moves.

            "Everyone in, quietly, be safe. Let me find out what is happening." Clint pushed the last agent in and put the cover back on. "Angela, you're in charge till I come back."

            "Agent Barton, wait. It might be a test. Don't kill anyone," said Angela.

            "Explain," said Clint shortly.

            "We are scheduled to have a test. Sort of like capture the flag, only a person would be up for grabs. It's supposed to be a surprise. It's due near the end of the training period but I wouldn't put it past Sykes to try to embarrass us. If this is a test, it will focus around the caf. We can head there in the vents and sneak around that way. You should hide sir. I'm not sure if it counts if you help us."

            "If what you say is true, I'm going to break something on Sykes. Don't worry, no one will see me. I'll be in the vents too but ahead of you. Let's go see what's happening."

            Clint ran down the hall and through some back offices and then climbed into the vents. He crawled to the cafeteria. It was absolutely silent which was impossible. A bunch of tables had been pushed back leaving an open section. A single chair sat in the middle. Tied to the chair was a drugged Agent Coulson, blindfolded and gagged. Clint felt his adrenaline rising and knew this was a trap. A tap on his foot let him know that Angela and the other baby agents had caught up. Sliding to a junction in the vent where there was more room, Clint turned around so he could whisper with Angela. The last few times this had happened, Clint had been on a mission so he had never seen this game before. He was angry that they had taken Coulson. Someone was going to pay. Angela asked if he could shoot a grappling arrow into the chair so they could drag it out. They knew there would be hand to hand at some point but they were determined.

            "How do you know who wins?" Clint whispered.

            "There is usually an announcement over the PA system," Johnny said.

            "Let's go to Phil Coulson's office since that is empty and we'll make plans."

            They slithered through the vents and popped out of Agent Coulson's ceiling vent. The office was a mess. Obviously, Coulson had objected to being used in this fashion and it made Clint even more angry. He channeled it into energy to use for this test. Thinking out loud, Clint asked,

            "What if we make a switch? Yank out Coulson and leave Sykes in his place?"

            They looked at him excitedly. Yes, that would be awesome but how? Clint went to Phil's gun safe and opened it. Technically he shouldn't have known how to do that but there wasn't much he couldn't open. He handed out tranq guns.

            "Shoot anything that moves," he told them, "The building is on lockdown which means no one is supposed to be walking around. Which also means we are being watched by the whole building. Probably.  We also need a very large tarp. Anyone know where to find one?"

            "Yes, there is a storage closet near the kitchen area with tarps and paint equipment in it," said the shy girl Valerie.

            "Okay, get a large one and a small one. Also if anyone sees some rope, bring it. Stay out of sight. Take Eddy with you. Go through the vents if you have to and bring them back here. Abby, you have the best aim. Go with them but stay in the vents and shoot anything that threatens them.  I'm going after Sykes myself and bring him back here." He outlined the rest of the plan.

            Clint hurried through the vents towards the training room where he had first seen his agents. The room was empty. So he went to Sykes' office and yes, there he was but he wasn't alone. There were 2 other agents with him watching on the computer, watching the cafeteria area with Coulson slumped in that chair. This was too easy. He didn't even have to take the vent cover off to shoot all 3 of them. Lifting Sykes over his shoulder in a fireman's carry, he headed out the door and down a side hall. Listening carefully for any footsteps, he headed down the hall. A thud ahead of him made him stop and take cover but a whispered _Got Him_ from Mike in the vent above him told him he was safe. Mike led him back and took out 2 more agents before they reached Phil's office. When he opened the door, everyone's eyes got big with surprise and then joy. Tiny squeals came out but he hushed them quickly. He told them what he found in the office and the 2 agents he left behind. Mike came out of the vent and Clint hugged him and told the others what a good job he had done. Valerie and Eddy came through the door lugging blue armfuls of tarp and rope. Abby popped out of the vent. Clint told them the rest of the plan. It wasn't going to be easy but it would be epic.

            In the cafeteria, a giant blue tarp started waltzing through a side door. It quickly enveloped Agent Coulson and in less than a minute, left again. It looked like Agent Coulson was now covered by a small blue tarp but just his upper body. Anyone watching could still see that his arms and legs were still tied to the chair. It looks like they tried and failed. There were some very happy and relieved agents out there because they had not been able to reach their leader and weren't sure if this was a trick or a trap. But it looked like a failure from where they were sitting.

            The ceiling vent over Fury's desk opened.

            "Hello sir, permission to storm the fort?" asked Angela. Fury looked up with a stormy face. "We come bearing gifts, sir." Fury moved the 2 files on his desk and moved to help her out of the vent. Angela turned to help the next agent out.  Agent after agent came out of the vent.

            "What is this? A clown car??" asked Fury. As they jumped off his desk, they lined up at attention. Finally Barton came out pulling the blue tarp.

            "Be careful with Uncle Phil through the vent hole," Angela said. She gasped, "Oh shit, I just said that out loud, didn't I." Barton smiled at her. Fury got a bit less furious looking and they worked an unconscious Phil Coulson through the vent hole and laid him out on the desk.

            Fury made an announcement over the PA system. "Stand down from lockdown. The Beasts of Barton have won the test. Medical to my office immediately.

            All of the baby agents stayed at attention in front of Fury's desk and Angela jumped off the desk and joined them.

 

            "So who is wrapped in blue in the cafeteria?" Fury demanded.

            Clint snickered, "Sykes. He doesn't like us much and I think he'll like us even less now. I was supposed to have 2 weeks with my babies. How is this test thing being permitted now?"

            "It wasn't." Fury said. "Sykes put it into play before telling me about it. And the video of this whole thing is going to be available to everyone. Including the epic fight with Coulson. Coulson took out 8 of his agents before they drugged him. Sykes couldn't have had that many left. He would have had to spread them all over the building to watch for you guys. And by the way, all of you probationary agents pass and are now Level 1 and Barton you are now a Level 4. And if you want to keep teaching them stuff for the next 2 weeks, you have my blessing. You all worked well together. I've been watching your classes also. I can see some things that need to be changed for the next batch of baby agents."

            A Med Tech knocked on Fury's door pulling a gurney. He and Barton loaded Phil into it and headed off to medical. Fury alerted them that there were more agents sleeping in various parts of the building. He watched Barton and the Med Tech go then looked at the baby agents still frozen in place.

            "Well?" he demanded.

            "Sir? If I may?" Angela climbed back on Fury's desk and put the vent cover back in place. Johnny stepped forward and helped her off the desk. She took off her hoodie and turned it inside out to cushion the zipper and wiped off Fury's desk. "Valerie and Eddy, would you please take the tarp back to where you found it. It'll be easier to fold in the hallway. Never know when we'll need it again," Angela directed. Valerie nodded with a twinkle in her eye and moved to pick up the tarp. Eddy grabbed a big chunk of it and they left lugging it back to the closet.

            "Meet us in Medical," Angela shouted after them. Johnny and Angela moved back to stand at attention with the rest waiting for Fury's final verdict.

            "Well done, Agents. You're dismissed."

            When they got to Medical, they waited in the hallway until Valerie and Eddy made it back. And together they walked in. Angela asked about Agent Coulson.

            "He is being evaluated. I'm afraid he will be sleeping for a while yet. I will let Agent Barton know that you're here."

            Clint walked to the med station and was astonished to see all 8 of his baby agents waiting there. Wordlessly he opened his arms and hugged them all in a big group hug.

            "Is he okay?" asked Angela, "I feel so bad. He got hurt because of us."

            "Whoa, this is not your fault. Do not even think that. He will be crowing because he took out 8 guys. He has bruises but they haven't found anything broken or cracked. The biggest thing is sleeping off the tranq drugs. We'll know more when he wakes up. Here's what we do need to do this afternoon. We have to go put back all the stuff we dragged out…"

            "Angela already cleaned off Fury's desk," Valerie snickered. Angela added,

            "And Valerie and Eddy took the big tarp back. We have to clean the guns and put them back, but I don't think we can get into Coulson's office without you. If he is going to be sleeping for a while yet, maybe we can get that all done so we don't have to do it later and you can be with him when he wakes up. There are too many of us to clog up Medical. Maybe when he wakes you can let us know."

            "That sounds like a great idea, Angela. Tomorrow we are all taking the day off. You all get to do what you want. On Thursday, we will meet at 0700 and the first thing after stretching is watching the video of the whole test scene. I especially want to see Coulson fighting off all those agents and then we will try some of his moves. We'll figure out what music goes with it and we'll start with that."

            Jasper Sitwell came into Medical carrying a large tray with paper plates on top of it. He had another carrier bag looped over his arm. "Hey guys," he called to the agents. "With the caf still offline, Fury sent me to pick up lunch for you guys. Come sit and have a bite."

            "What? Fury never does this," said Clint.

            "I know, right?" said Jasper, "But this is his favorite Ninja we're talking about. And a whole class of newly minted Level 1 SHIELD agents."

            "Thanks, Jasper." said Clint, and each of the other agents added their thanks.

            "Nanana, say, Thank You Agent Sitwell," demanded Clint.

            "Thank you Agent Sitwell," they all chorused. Jasper laughed with them and his ears turned pink. He lay the tray on a coffee table in the waiting room and started picking off the wrappings. The carrier bag had sodas in it and Jasper stayed to have lunch with them.

            After lunch they all went to Coulson's office to clean the weapons and put them back and also to put Coulson's office back together. The others righted the knocked-over furniture while Clint picked up all the documents he could find and locked them up without peeking at any of them. He wanted Phil's trust but knew it had to be earned. Soon everything was back together. He called Housekeeping for an emergency cleanup. While he had them all together, Clint collected their phone numbers so he could text them as a group. He sent a test message that they all got. He ushered them out of the office and locked it. Then he sent them all a real message,

_I'm proud of all of you. I'm going back to Medical. You are all dismissed and can have the rest of today off as well as tomorrow. Be prepared for Thursday though, the Beasts of Barton are ferocious._

            He was on his way back to Medical and could hear them laughing down the hall. When he got to Medical, the doctor was in Phil's room. Phil was twitching and starting to groan and move a bit. The doctor said,

            "He's coming out of it, much sooner than I expected. Maybe they didn't use the same tranq drugs that you used on yours. The others will be out at least 12 more hours. And Coulson filled a whole ward all by himself. I can't wait to see the video of this. Do you know it took them an hour to figure out that it was Sykes in the chair and not Coulson anymore? Then they called us in a panic," the doctor was chattering on, not concerned with Phil's condition which was a huge relief.

            "Phil? Can you hear me? Time to wake up." the doctor said loudly trying to focus Phil's attention.

            "Doc, let me try something?" Clint asked. At the doctor's nod, Clint bent down and whispered "Damn Ninja" in his ear and kissed his cheek. Phil's face broke into a happy smile. His eyes opened. He wasn't quite with it yet, but was on his way.

            The doctor took over, shining a light in Phil's eyes and checking his reflexes and asking him questions. Phil's voice was hoarse but smoothed out as he answered more questions, and asked his own. Clint sent a text to all the baby agents that Phil was awake. They responded almost immediately that they were relieved. It turned out that they had all gone jogging together and were on mile 2.5. When the doctor left, Clint sat in the chair next to the bed. As Phil sipped some water to help his throat, Clint brought him up to date on everything that happened. Phil's eyes lit up with happiness when Clint told him Fury had promoted all of them and that he was now a Level 4.

            "Tell me this is all on video someplace," Phil begged. An immediate text chimed on Clint's phone,

_Tell him, Of course it's all on video and I've already sent it to his computer._

            Clint laughed and showed it to Phil. Phil looked at the camera and said,

            "I want tomorrow off Nick, I can barely move. I need a massage and a long soak in the tub." Unknown to Phil, Clint had tapped his chest indicating to Fury that he would take care of the massage, and take care of Phil. Clint's phone chimed with another message.

_Yes, alright, you both have tomorrow off. You better take care of Uncle Phil, or else. I'm getting to like these baby agents._

Clint laughed and saluted the camera. Phil was curious about what he said and reached for the phone but then groaned when a few bruises made themselves known.

            "He said I have tomorrow off too," said Clint. Clint's phone chimed again.

_Tell him!!!_

"He said I have to take care of Uncle Phil, or else." At Phil's puzzled look, Clint explained, "We pulled you through the vents and when we were pulling you out, Angela told us to be careful with Uncle Phil. She was embarrassed when she realized she said it out loud, so there you are, another conquest. My baby agents adore you."

            Phil was still puzzled, "Where did you pull me out?" Clint knew this was coming.

            "Oh, after we fetched you from the caf, we dragged you through the vents to Fury's office. Angela and I were standing on his desk. All 9 of us were on his desk and jumped off. And you were laid out on a blue tarp like a sushi platter. I don't know if that is in the video but we will see as soon as you get home." Phil moaned. Clint asked,

            "Is that pain? which I can have the doc fix, or is that embarrassment which will probably need a trip to Psych to fix? Or maybe both?"

            "Clint," Phil groaned, "Get me out of here. I've had enough .Oh, wait, what does my office look like?"

            "Relax, the baby agents helped put all the furniture back. We cleaned all the tranq guns and put them back.  I personally picked up every file and put it in a big pile and locked it up. I didn't look at anything. I wish I could have helped with that but it's probably beyond my level so I was very careful not to look." Phil squeezed his hand in thanks. His hands were starting to shake in reaction to the pain he was in from the bruising. Clint buzzed the med station and asked for the doctor.

            The doctor came back with more meds for Phil and Clint asked if he could take Phil home and confirmed that he would be watching over him and administering his drugs. The doctor was relieved and went to get the paperwork started. By the time Phil was ready to try and dress, the drugs had kicked in and he was feeling better. Medical had provided some scrubs so he wouldn't have to wear his torn suit home.

            Phil didn't want to use a wheelchair but it was a pretty far distance to the door and Clint didn't know if he could get all the stuff and Phil that far. He had bags with Phil's torn suit and bags with medicine and files with care instructions.  Phil could see that using a wheelchair would make things easier on Clint so he agreed. There was a SHIELD car waiting to take them home. Johnny was driving. He got out to help get the bags into the car while Clint helped Phil into the car.  Clint patted him on the shoulder and asked,

            "How did you get this gig?"

            "I volunteered when Fury put the word out. We all did, but he only needed one driver. I did rock, paper, scissors with Angela. She's pissed that I won. Paper has a lot of uses." Clint laughed and hugged him.

            "Okay kid, take us home. We have to go to both of our places so I can get my go bag and then go to Phil's place." Clint gave him the address to both places. "The doc would only let him go if he had someone to take care of him for overnight, just in case."

            Phil breathed a sigh of relief  when they were finally at his place. He collapsed on the sofa with his eyes closed and just sat breathing for a bit. Clint got him a bottle of water to drink. Phil took a few swallows.

            "I need comfy clothes and then I want to see the video," Phil decided.

            "Do you want a massage?" Clint asked.

            "Thanks but not yet, I want to see the video," Phil replied.

            "Okay, jump in the shower for now. I will find you some soft clothes and we can see what Fury saw. And I can tell you behind the scene things."

            Phil nodded, "I feel like there should be popcorn or something."

            "Nah, it's not that long," laughed Clint pulling Phil off the sofa and getting him started towards the bathroom.

            Phil and Clint were both surprised by the length of the video. It started with Sykes making plans with his students to surprise 'Barton and the losers'. Phil was chosen as the capture victim because he was Barton's handler. Phil's epic fight with the students was rough, dirty and instructive. Phil tried not to hurt them until they started fighting dirty and then all bets were off. They each had been immobilized with either broken bones or handcuffs or zip ties. Then someone shot Phil with a tranq gun. When he was down, they dragged him out of the office and others came to remove the 8 downed agents kicking furniture and files out of the way. There didn't seem to be any other teachers involved, just the students from Sykes's class.

            There wasn't much to see of Clint and the baby agents because they were all in the vents. Sykes and his 2 agents dropping to the floor looked like a feat of magic until Clint came out of the vent. Lifting Sykes to his shoulder showed a whole lot more respect than what they had shown Coulson. Valerie and Eddy running through the halls enveloped by the blue tarp was actually funny because it was sped up to show in fast motion.

            The dancing blue tarp in the cafeteria looked very strange. It was also cut with scenes of the other agents watching from a second location and trying to reach their leader, panicking a bit and wondering what to do. Two agents rushed out of the room but never made it to the caf. They both fell in a heap a short distance from the caf. Then the blue tarp danced away but there was still someone in the chair, the agents figured that 'the losers' hadn't been able to free Coulson and had truly lost. They were high fiving each other and laughing.

            The next piece was in Fury's office. Angela asking permission to 'storm the fort' was awesome. Then it showed Fury's Clown Car comment and all the agents popping out of the vent and standing at attention in front of Fury's desk. Then the shot with Angela, Barton and Fury pulling Phil out of the vent on the blue tarp and Angela's comment about Uncle Phil and her subsequent embarrassment made Phil's eyes shiny. The video continued with Fury announcing the end of the lockdown and promoting all the agents including Clint who skipped a level. It cut back to the cafeteria showing students pulling the blue tarp off the person in the chair and finding out it was Sykes. Someone made a frantic call to Medical.

            Then it went dark for a second then came back with Fury's face.

            "This is just for Coulson and Barton. The test has always used a willing victim who knew in advance that the test was taking place. The fact that they ambushed Coulson against his will is against policy and will not be tolerated. Phil, I need you to pick a nice cold place for Agent Sykes for a few years and the other agents will be going through the probationary period again. I will be talking with each of them personally to determine culpability. They need to understand what SHIELD is all about and how to recognize wrong behavior even in our own ranks. Barton, please make sure your babies are also aware of this. That is all.

            After the video, Phil and Clint looked at each other.

            "Where will you send Sykes?"

            "Greenland. It's a little known fact that Iceland has more green than Greenland and Greenland has more ice than Iceland."

            Clint laughed, "Only you would know that. How?"

            Phil shrugged, "It was a Jeopardy question about 5 years ago."

            "Damn Ninja."

            Later, Clint gave Phil a massage using an oil he had learned about in the circus. It was especially good for healing bruises and relaxing muscles. Phil felt like his bones had melted into the bed. Clint covered him up and turned out the light and left the room. Clint could hear Phil's little whimper of disappointment. He opened the door and said,

            "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. You need more medicine in an hour. If I'm in here, I'll fall asleep. I'll be back to stay when I bring  the medicine. In the meantime, I'm going to finally see what's on the flash drive. I've only seen the 4 pictures of the purple shirt." Phil groaned. Clint guessed that it was embarrassment. With a laugh, he shut the door again.

            The flash drive had a detailed history of Phil's life. Clint was amazed. He immediately noted the birth date for future reference. The army history gave Clint a clue about Phil's competence and how he had picked up all the good habits. There were pictures of Phil as a little boy. One of them with a big dog of indeterminate breed. _Dog Person_ thought Clint. There was a picture of him dressed as Captain America for Halloween. Another picture was Phil and his father reading a Captain America comic together with the trading cards spread out in plastic sleeves on the table in front of them. There were also several pictures of Phil in uniform, a summer version, a winter version, a fancy version. Each one showcasing how handsome he was.

            Clint wished he had something half as good to give back. The only possibility was the poster from the circus, and Phil had bought that himself. He hesitated to bring it up again. Maybe that vendor had some other things from the circus too. He would have to see the next time the guy was in the area. Although, Phil had said he had a website. Maybe he could find something Captain America-ish for Phil. He would have to find out what he was really looking for. A beep interrupted his musing. Time for medicine for Phil and bed.

            Clint woke Phil just long enough to take his medicine and drink some water. Then he undressed and climbed in with Phil who cuddled up to him and let out a cute little satisfied sound. Clint was sure that Phil would deny it in the morning so he wasn't going to worry about it. He would just fall asle…


End file.
